Goten of the Wolves
by Aseku
Summary: Goten had always hated wolves, so what happens to him when he is found by one pack in the middle of the forest. Will he conquer his fear? Or will he be consumed by it?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. However, I do own the wolves in this story as they were created by me. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!

Author's Note: Ok, as long as I'm going to be using Japanese words, I guess I'd better tell you what they mean:

Baka: Fool/idiot (insulting)

Onna: Woman (usually insulting)

Choho: Reckless 

Ohkami: Wolf

If there is anything that I use in this story that I forgot to mention up here, you can look up the definition at this website: 

Goten's Fear

Goten Son had always feared wolves. Their big teeth, their bristling manes, their glowing eyes… well… you get the picture. If there was nothing else in the world that he was afraid of, he was most certainly afraid of wolves. So how is it that he managed to become friends with one pack in particular? Well, let us see how it all began…

"Bye guys! Have a nice time!" Chi-Chi Son stood on the porch of her house, waving goodbye to her husband, Goku, and their two sons, Gohan, 18, and Goten, 7. Goku had decided it was time for the three of them to have a men only camping trip, thereby leaving Chi-Chi a weekend by herself. As soon as the three men were out of sight, she hollered a war whoop and ran inside to get her purse. She was going to have a weekend of pampering at the spa. Oh it was going to be so much fun! Chi-Chi could hardly wait!

*At the Briefs' house*

The doorbell rang loudly and obnoxiously. Vegeta sighed. He had been hoping that Kakkarot had forgotten about this camping trip of theirs, but no such luck. Groaning audibly, he opened the door to find Goku, Gohan, and Goten standing there in those bright orange gi's he always hated so much.

"Hi little Veggie!" shouted Goku; using the pet name Vegeta hated so much. The man never spoke, he always shouted. Vegeta sighed once more at the prospect of having to spend three entire days in the wilderness with Kakkarot, and then shouted,

"Trunks! Get down here! The Sons are here!" moments later, a dark blue blur sped down the stairs and stopped at Vegeta's side. This dark blue blur happened to be his son, Trunks Briefs. Vegeta looked down at his son skeptically, "Where is your bag? I thought the onna was helping you pack! Honestly, I can't trust that woman to do anything right!" Trunks, however, produced from his pocket a small capsule,

"Duh! Mom packed it in a capsule so it wouldn't be so heavy and I wouldn't have to carry a bunch of bags." He smirked his father's trademark smirk, infuriating Vegeta.

"Why you cocky little brat! I oughta-" At this point, Goku cut him off,

"Uh, why don't we leave now? I think it's time we hit the road!"

"But dad, I thought you said we were flying!" piped up Goten. At this thought, Goku scratched his head,

"Well then, I guess we'd better hit the air!" Promptly, he and Goten started grinning and attempting to smack the air. Vegeta made noises of annoyance, and Gohan looked very embarrassed. Trunks scowled like his father.

"Dad, I think it's time to go. We do want to get to the campsite before nightfall after all." Gohan said. Goku stopped attempting to hit the air instantly.

"Right! Let's go!" He walked outside, and began hovering in the air, "C'mon c'mon c'mon! I wanna get going!!" Everyone else trooped outside, toting along duffel bags or, in Trunks' case, capsules. Just as they were about to take off, Bulma came running out,

"Hey guys! Before you go, let me pack all of your stuff into capsules so it's easier to carry!" Vegeta growled in annoyance,

"ONNA!! We've had enough interruptions from Kakkarot's little shenanigans! We do not have time to-" But Bulma was already grabbing all of the bags, and running inside the house. Five minutes later, she ran out again with about ten capsules in her hands. She handed them out, saying,

"I've color-coded these so you won't get them mixed up. Now then, when you want to use them… Why am I telling you? You're the hi-tech people here!" She laughed and walked back inside to get her purse calling, "Have a nice time boys! And Vegeta," he turned to look at her, "TRY not to blow up the forest like you did last time!" He scowled and took off, not even bothering to yell a goodbye. 

*********************************

Goku sped up to fly next to Vegeta.

"Hey Veggie, are we there yet?" he struggled to keep a straight face for a minute, realized that he was fighting a losing battle, and burst out laughing. Vegeta scowled,

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do than bug me Kakkarot?! No we are not there yet! If we were there, we would have landed! Honsetly! You are so stupid! How did you even figure out breathing?!" Goku stopped, his face dead serious.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, Vegeta. I was just messing around with you! You didn't have to call me stupid!" Vegeta stopped as well and turned around,

"Oh, so you're mad at me, huh?" Goku nodded, "You want me to stop it, don't you?" Goku grinned and nodded again. "Well FAT CHANCE!! You ARE stupid! I'm not insulting you, I'm stating facts!" He turned around to continue flying, but was knocked forward by a small ki blast from behind. He turned, eyes flashing, "So you want to fight me now, huh?" Goku said nothing, he just scowled, his hand still outstretched. "FINE THEN!! You want your butt kicked, that's fine with me!" Vegeta powered up to SSJ2, and launched into a series of ki blasts in Goku's general direction. When the smoke cleared, a slightly charred, SSJ3 Goku was standing there, looking murderous.

"All I asked was that you stop calling me stupid. That's all I wanted. But you just wouldn't stop, would you Vegeta? You just HAD to push me too far. If you say you're sorry right now, I won't hurt you. Well?" Vegeta said nothing, just scowled. All at once, both Saiyans launched into a series of lightning fast attacks.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had stopped about 50 feet off.

"So Gohan, how long do you think this'll last?" asked Goten. Gohan shrugged. His father and Vegeta had been going at it for years. This could last for hours.

"Well guys, I think we'd better make ourselves comfortable. This is probably going to be a long one." Gohna said, stretching out on his back. He had been waiting for this one for years. He knew his father was going to snap sometime, now must be that time. Presently, Trunks floated up to him,

"Uh… Gohan? They're not gonna… kill each other, are they?" Gohan floated upright, and looked down at the little prince. Trunks had a look of genuine worry on his face.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Trunks. They know when they've gone too far. They'll stop before they cause serious damage." Trunks relaxed a little, but he still looked worried. He floated over to Goten.

"Hey Goten?" Goten looked over at him, "Do you think our dads know when to stop?" Goten looked kind of confused,

"What do you mean, Trunks?"

"I mean, you don't think they'll… like, kill each other, do you?" Goten thought for a moment,

"No, I don't think so. Our dads have fought before, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, they've never killed each other before, so I don't think they will now!" Trunks did an anime fall in midair, and struggled upright again.

"Well before it was my dad who started it! This time it was your dad who started it! It might be different!" he said, furious Goten was taking this so lightly. Goten shrugged,

"Besides, if one of them gets killed, we can always bring them back with the Dragonballs." Trunks thought for a moment,

"Well, I s'pose you're right. Ok then! Wanna go explore?"

"Ok! Wait, what about our dads?" Trunks thought for a moment,

"I know! We could get Gohan to yell for us when they're done fighting!"

"Ok!" replied Goten, and he flew over to Gohan. "Hey Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"Me'n Trunks wanna go explore. Can you call for us when they finish sparring?" Gohan sighed,

"Sure, go have fun. Just don't kill yourselves, k?" Goten and Trunks nodded happily and raced off towards the ground. They reached it in about one minute.

"I know!", yelled Trunks, "We could play hide and seek!" Goten frowned,

"But we always play that. Can't we play something else?" he whined.

"Would you play if I agreed to be 'it' first?" asked Trunks, knowing the answer.

"Ok!" said Goten, and he raced off yelling "Count to one hundred!" as he went. Trunks sighed. He hated being it, but it was the only way to get Goten to play.

"One… two…"

*********************************

Goten hovered above the ground, not wanting to leave a trail for Trunks to follow. He hovered for a moment, undecided, then took off to the left. Something inside told him that was the way to go. He was flying at top speed, not noticing where he was going, just intent on finding a place that Trunks wouldn't. He stopped a while later under the cloak of a huge bush. He grinned. This hiding place was PERFECT!

*********************************

"Ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one hundred! Ready or not, Goten, here I come!" He raced off in the direction he thought he had heard Goten go. He watched the ground for footprints, but Goten had been smarter than that… He cursed his friend's strategy and kept following the trail. After all, there was only one… how far could he… The trail split… Trunks hung in midair, deciding what to do. Well, Goten always went left, he reasoned, so he would have gone left! Then again, his mind argued back, he WAS smart enough not to leave a trail from walking… Trunks thought it through and decided that Goten the strategist had finally come out. He followed the right path, hoping it was the correct one.

*********************************

Goten was beginning to get uncomfortable underneath his bush. The branches poked at his head, and the leaves rustled loudly in his ears. Much TOO loudly for his taste, after all, he had very sensitive ears… He decided that he could find a better hiding place, so he crept out quietly from under his bush. He didn't hear Trunks anywhere near, so he figured the split must have thrown him off. He began floating deeper into the woods. He had gone about a mile, he estimated, before he stopped. He looked around him… he didn't recognize anything… He began to get scared…

"Trunks?" he yelled, "Trunks? The game's over! I swear! I lose! Please! Help me out here!" There was no reply from Trunks. Goten was losing all comprehensive thought now… Maybe he should start a signal fire! Or maybe he should start running in circles! He decided the latter was the better. He started running in circles, screaming.

*********************************

The Mystic Moon wolf pack was gathered at their den, about a mile and a half into the woods. They were lounging, they had nothing better to do. The alpha's ears suddenly perked up. He trotted to the edge of the clearing they were in, listening intently. His mate came up to him,

"What is it, Shadow?" Shadow said nothing, staring off into the woods. His mate's ears perked up as well. She heard something in the background. Like the screaming of a dying animal. Finally, Shadow turned to her,

"I'm not sure, Fiora, but it sounds like an animal that has been hurt… We should check it out. If it is too far gone, we will put it out of it's misery and bring it back for food. If not, we will help it. Assemble the hunting party." Fiora nodded and walked off into the midst of the group. She howled once for their attention. Instantly, every eye was on her. She barked orders and a group of wolves walked forward. The lined up in a hunting formation behind Shadow. Fiora joined him at the front, and they set off.


End file.
